When work such as installation or adjustment of an apparatus is performed in a customer's place, an operator creates a report of the work. Information included in the report is shared with other departments according to necessity.
In order to more efficiently perform the sharing of the information, it is desirable to electronically create a work report and store the work report in a database on a unitarily managed server.